Slim Pati: With just 03
by The Infamous Boss Reo
Summary: The return of Slim Pati! Based this time on Eminem's newest release, "Without Me"


The Infamous Boss Reo presents

The Return of Slim Pati.

"With Just 03" 

Patamon:

Two Digimon girls go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside!

  
Two Digimon girls go round the outside,  
round the outside, round the outside! (Gatomon: "Ooooohhhhh!") 

  
Guess who's back, 

back again  
Pati's back, 

tell a friend

  
Guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back, guess who's back,  
guess who's back... 

We've created a monster! Cuz nobody wants to  
See Calu no more they want Pati  
he's syndicated  
Well if you want Pati, then this is what I'll give ya  
A little bit of boom mixed with some hard bubbla

  
Some hentai that will jumpstart my heart quicker  
Then a shock when I get shocked at the D-Domain  
By Tentomon when I'm not cooperating  
When I'm rocking the compu while Izzy's lemon-creating ("Hey")

  
You waited this long to stop debating  
Cuz I'm back, I'm on the fic and YAOI-ating  


I know you got a job Ms. Ruki  
But your friend Rena is just more complicating

So the F.O.X won't let me be

Or let me be me so let me see  
They tried to shut me away on ABC  
But it feels so empty with just 03  


So come on dip, bum on your lips  
screw that boom on your lips and some on your hits  
And get ready cuz this stuff's about to get heavy  
I just settled all my fanfics, "Boom Bubble, Henry!" 

Chorus:  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So all the 02 just follow me  
Cuz we need a little digivolving,  
Cuz it feels so empty with just 03,

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little digivolving,  
Cuz it feels so empty with just 03

Little ravers, 

Kids now being tamers  
Embarrassed, their digimon all acting like gamers  
D-World feeling like prison, it's a shamer,  
Till Beelzemon comes along and just wastes a D-Reaper  


A visionary, 

Reapers are scary, 

could start a digivolution,  
Destroyin' the Earth 

by level  
So let me just revel 

and bask,  
In the fact that I got everyone kissing my ass  


And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe  
For you to see so damn much of my ass in lemon-reading?  


Well I'm back (Nanananananana) 

fix your broken cable  
Switch the channel then I'm gonna bubble  
Into the front of your skin like a stubble

  
The center of attention back for the season  
I'm reason we're the best thing since Spriggan  
Infesting in your kids ears and trigger  
Marketing "Buy me, I'm bigger!"

  
Feel the tension soon as someone mentions 03  
Here's my 10 cents, our 02 is free  
A nuisance, who sent, you sent for me? 

Chorus:  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So all the 02 just follow me  
Cuz we need a little digivolving,  
Cuz it feels so empty with just 03,

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little digivolving,  
Cuz it feels so empty with just 03

A tico a taco,  
I make a stock-o 

with anybody who's tryin' be acting spock-o

Little Takato, you can get your dino   
And kick him Worse than those Poke whinos,  


And Ryo, you can get stomped by Yamato,  
You 12 year old season-switcher, go blow

  
You don't know me, you're just with Ken  
Back then, nobody wanted you, they just liked him

  
Now lets go, just give me the signal  
I will be there with a whole thing of boom bubbles  
I've been dope, digivolving to Holy  
Ever since Wallace gave up his Digi's (Chocomon: Warresu!)  


But sometimes it all just seems,  
Everybody only wants to disscuss Yaoi  
So this means I'm gijinka,  
But its just me I'm just cutie  
Though I'm not the first king of doujinshi

  
I am the best thing since Ruaki,  
To do yaoi so greatly  
And use it to get artists so wealthy (Hey!)  


There's a concept that works  
20 million other fanartists emerge  
But no matter how many fish in the sea  
It'll be so empty with just 03

Chorus:  
Now this looks like a job for me  
So all the 02 just follow me  
Cuz we need a little digivolving,  
Cuz it feels so empty with just 03,

I said this looks like a job for me  
So everybody just follow me  
Cuz we need a little digivolving,  
Cuz it feels so empty with just 03

Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la  
Hum dei la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la 

"Kids!"


End file.
